


Lovebird

by softalex



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fake Angst, Humor, Love Triangles, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-15 13:51:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5787616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softalex/pseuds/softalex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She felt a lump of jealousy in her stomach rise. Darn that filthy crush of hers to hell. Though, if Peggy had found someone she liked she would resolve to be happy for her. Even if it cut like a blade that she’d 'taken a liking’ to a man she’d only known for a few days.<br/>/<br/>"I can’t believe I was jealous of a fucking flamingo.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: English is not my first language, please give me feedback.

Angie skipped through the gates of the yard in front of the Stark mansion and hummed joyously. It was a late afternoon and the sun was beginning to set, blessing her with the view of a gorgeous pink and orange sky. Her customers at the diner had all been extraordinarily well-behaved, and she’d gotten more tips that she usually did in a week.   
The most meaningful event of the day was not any of this. She had finally landed a major role in a play, and it was even one that she really liked.  
Often, she didn’t care for the characters she had a choice of auditioning for. The female characters were all written the same way. They always had to fall in tragic love where the biggest dilemma was which partner to choose.

This script was different, none of the cliché elements of ‘man and woman in love’ were to spot even if you used a magnifying glass to read in between the lines. It was a majestic piece about the adventures of a female detective. 

How she’d gotten to audition for the role was all really a coincidence involving a ladies bar, dancing, and spilled drinks.

She already had the whole evening planned out, dinner with Peggy when she came home, and then showing her the script and doing a few monologues. If Peggy was up for it, Angie could maybe get her to read lines with her too. 

She was dragged out of her thoughts, as she noticed a small note stuck to the front door. The writing was slightly rushed but she immediately recognised Peggy’s unnecessarily sophisticated handwriting. 

 

 

 

> _ Dear Angie _
> 
> _ I’ve gotten a mission out of state and I’m afraid I didn’t have a choice in accepting it or not.  
>  I don’t know how long I’ll be gone, it all came very suddenly. I will call when I have the chance. _

_ Yours_ _,_ _ Peggy _

 

Angie groaned and lightly bumped her head on the hard surface of the door. “Ugh, what the hell, Peggy?”

The following two days were spent rehearsing, working, and waiting for the phone to ring. On the evening of day two she realised that sitting around like a puppy waiting for its owner really wasn’t healthy, and so decided to go out with the friends she’d made at the Griffith hotel, the following day. 

The bar was a nice chance of pace, but worry was inherent to her personality, and no amount of liquor could change that. Still, she ended up having a good time. Watching a slightly inebriated Carol flirting with a girl, and said girl seeming to be flirting back, even made her feel a little less lonely and a bit more at home. She wasn’t even at that kind of bar.

Peggy did call Angie as soon as she’d gotten the time, although, that was almost four days after her departure. She hadn’t gotten the time to properly say goodbye and it was bothering her a considerable amount. She hoped that the phone would be picked up, and just as the thought entered her mind she heard the beeping of the phone changing into a voice.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Angie! I’m so glad you picked up!”

 

“Peggy?” Angie’s voice sounded small. “-I read your letter. You said you'd call as soon as you could and it's been days! Are you okay?” 

 

“I'm fine, there's no need to worry about me. Although it’s quite the murder mystery over here.” Peggy’s response was vague but honest.

 

“I’ve been worried sick.” The genuine fear and worry in Angie’s voice made Peggy’s stomach turn, wishing she could be a better, more reliable, friend. 

 

“I do apologise, love, I’m afraid I didn’t have the time to find and tell you in person. I only found out three hours in advance of leaving and it’s been a mess over here, I’ve been rather busy.” Peggy felt like a fool. A fool who left town without properly telling her best friend. 

 

“Where exactly is ‘here’?”

 

"I’m in Los Angeles, currently residing with Mr. Jarvis and his wife, Anna, as well as Howard’s ‘special’ guest, Bernard.”

 

“Hold up. You’re in LA, as in, Hollywood. And you finally got to meet Mrs. Jarvis?” Angie’s voice was theatrical and she paused for comedic effect. “I’m sorry, this is just a lot to take in.” Angie paused for comedic effect. Her voice was no longer heavy with worry and it made Peggy feel like less of a shoddy friend. Angie deserved more than a roommate who left for indeterminate time with nothing but a short impersonal letter stuck to the door.

 

“Wait,” Angie frowned in confusion, trying to remember if she’d ever heard Howard, Jarvis or Peggy, mention that name. “Who’s Bernard?” 

 

“He’s a flamingo living here, and Jarvis despises him. I’ve rather taking a liking to Bernard though, he’s quite charming to be frank.” Peggy explained.

Unfortunately the phone line chose the key moment of 'flamingo’  being said, to hiccup. Angie heard the sentence, with exception for the most important word, which didn’t reach her auditory periphery at all.. 

Angie felt a lump of jealousy in her stomach rise. Darn that filthy crush of hers to hell. It shouldn’t come as a surprise to her that Peggy had taken a liking to this new man. Though, if Peggy had found someone she liked she would resolve to be happy for her. Even if it cut like a blade that she’d 'taken a liking’ to a man she’d only known for a few days. 

 

“Angie? Are you still there?” 

Angie cleared her throat. “Oh, yeah, sorry, English”

She brushed away a strand of hair that had fallen down in front of her face. “I zoned out there for a while. I’ve been meaning to tell you, I got a lead role in a play! It’s a cheap production and nothing fancy but the script and story is great, I really think you would like it!”

 

Peggy grinned. “That’s lovely, dear! I’m happy for you.”  

Angie proceeded to explain, in basic detail, the plot of the play. Peggy did seem to like it. “I can’t wait to see it, you’ll be wonderful” she responded after five minutes of listening to the explanation of the story.

 

Angie contemplated asking about this Bernard-character, and decided to try and casually slip it in.

“So how are you enjoying your trip? Meet any nice fellas?”

“Well I-”

“What about Bernard?”

_‘Whoops. There went the chance of ‘casually’ slipping it in.‘_

Angie didn’t have the means to ask questions in a subtle way, especially when her mind was clouded with petty jealousy. She had kind of wished that after living together for seven months, Peggy would have eyes for no one but her. Though that would be about as likely as her getting onto broadway. However, she still entertained the thought of Peggy returning her feelings every now and then.

 

“Bernard?” Peggy chuckled, assuming Angie was joking, and continued the conversation as though Bernard was a person, and not 'the devil in pink’ as Jarvis had put it.  
  
“He is indeed a nice ‘fella’. I’ve been considering asking him out actually.”

Angie’s face fell. Her assumptions were right . Feigning happiness she said, “Thats great. I’m real glad for you. I hope he’s worthy of your time.” 

Peggy was laughing hysterically now, a mental picture of Bernard in a suit coming to mind. 

“Good god, yes, he is worthy of my time indeed. The worthiest man of all.” Peggy had tears in her eyes from the conversation, Angie always did make her laugh. “When he isn’t being a complete fool.” She added, in between small fits of laughter.

 

Angie was jealous, confused, and a multitude of other things all at once. Either she had completely misread the situation, and Peggy wasn’t actually considering asking out a man she’d known a few days, or Peggy just found her liking of the man to be that hilarious. Maybe he wasn’t quite the person you’d expect. 

“What’s the joke? Did I miss something, Pegs? It sounds to me like you don’t really fancy this man at all.”

Peggy furrowed her brows. _'Did she miss…?'_

“Angie… I don’t know if you’re still playing along or not, but, why would I fancy a flamingo.”

_'A flamingo? Where'd that come from?'_  “What?” Angie was puzzled. _‘What on earth is she talking about?’_

“Sorry, I’m not playin’ along to anything.”Embarrassment crept up Angies neck and she was glad Peggy couldn’t see her. _’I’m just trying to be a supportive friend.’_

_“_ It does seem like you’ve missed a rather important detail. Bernard is a flamingo. Howard’s flamingo, to be exact.”

 

A shrill and nervous laughter coming from Angie, broke the seconds long silence. “Oh my god, Peggy, I thought you were talking about a real person.” She laughed partially to conceal her embarrassment and partially because the situation was objectively hilarious.   
  
“I need to get some air. Can you call back later?” Angie added, and upon hearing Peggy respond, she left the phone to let in some air. She opened the window and ran hands through her hair. 

“I can’t believe I was jealous of a fucking flamingo!”

Peggy on the other line, had, unbeknownst to Angie, not yet gotten to hanging up. Open mouthed and wide eyed, she put the receiver back in its place. Angie thought Peggy had been serious, and it made her jealous? The possibility of reasons behind her housemates jealousy flooded her mind as the hint of a smile began forming at the corner of her lips.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its 1am and i almost wrote all of this in one sitting im sorry for the mistakes.
> 
> fyi for the sake of this fic, peggy has no feelings for either sousa or mr scientist. you're welcome. also i am making up the amount of time peggy has spent in LA because i have no idea how long shes actually been there

The following days were uneventful for Angie. She worked at the diner, small talked with pleasant customers and leered at the non pleasant ones. Rehearsals for the play took up much of her other time. During the phone call, Angie had completely forgotten to even ask for Peggy’s new number, so the contact was limited to when Peggy would find time to call again. Angie could understand the lack of contact on a logical level, but on an emotional one, she wished Peggy would call more frequently. 

 

The past seven months had brought about a major change in her housing situation, but if she was to be honest, Angie would never get used to the living . No, the housing and consequent economic safety that came with Peggy’s friendship was not something she even could get used to. 

 

However, the propinquity of living with another person was something she had gotten used to almost immediately. Late night conversations, staying up waiting for the other person, taking care of each other when bummed out, all of those things had become engrained into her 

 

So for Peggy to be gone for three weeks was something she hadn’t emotionally prepared herself for.   
Before, Peggy had been gone for a few days at most, always giving her a heads up. This time, the young woman was unexpectedly all alone in a mansion for indeterminate time. The empty halls were uncomfortably many, and the house felt bigger and lonelier than ever. She missed Peggy something fiercely. 

However, she stayed determined to not let her emotions get the best of her, and she had replaced conversations with Peggy with loudly rehearsing in the house at all times. T he acoustics were, after all, fantastic. 

Something told her Howard did take that in consideration when buying the house, but for completely different reasons. She shuddered at the thought that this house had been used only for Howards sexual escapades. 

People in this country were homeless and yet so many buildings stood unused. She was grateful, yes, but she couldn’t shake the uncomfortable feeling she got from thinking too much about Howard’s massive wealth. Most rich people have more wealth than sense, indeed. 

Angie had also gotten around to reading the collection of first edition books, some of which were actually interesting for a while. Another thing she had done to fill the literal emptiness was inviting her friends from the Griffith over. One thing lead to another, and suddenly every other day a few girls popped over for a drink and pleasant chat. Angie allowed them to stay over night, so they could avoid having to sneak into the Griffith post-curfew. 

Sarah had, with an eyebrow wiggle, asked if she could bring her boyfriend-of-the-week over, because “Miss. Fry has, despite it seeming impossible, become even more strict, after the ‘incident’ with Peggy. Not even the smartest of gals have a chance.”

Angie laughed at the suggestion, and sternly looked at Gloria, saying, “Yeah, that’s never going to happen.”

No one had asked her about it after that. The ‘Griffith Nights’ were the highlight of Angie’s weeks, and having people in the house had a calming effect on her. 

 

One week later, she received a phone call from Jarvis. His tone caused her to internally panic. The kind english man told her to sit down, as if that would make it easier. Peggy had been in an accident. Her side had been 'impaled' through and through by a metal rod. 

 

“Impaled?” She squeaked, her voice cracking more than expected. Her breath was ragged, and she could feel her heart pounding painfully fast. Jarvis tried to reassure her. 

 

“Miss Carter is all right, Violet, Mr Sousa’s fiancée, has been more than helpful.” He appropriately left out the detail of Peggy refusing to go to the hospital, knowing that it would only worry the younger woman more than necessary. Angie felt dizzy. She needed to speak to Peggy. 

“Can I… Can I talk to her?” 

Jarvis excused himself with an “Ahem”. The line went silent. Only a moment later, she heard Peggy’s voice. 

“Peggy, oh my god, are you okay?” Angie nearly yelled into the phone. 

 

The other woman took a deep breath. “Am I allowed to say yes?” Peggy asked, though she already knew the answer. 

“Absolutely not. You’ve been seriously hurt, Pegs.“ She paused. “What’s going on over there?”  


“I can’t–“

“You can’t tell me, yeah, I know.” She drew a sharp breath, trying to pacify her frustrations. Before she got the chance to continue, Peggy finished her interrupted sentence. 

“No, darling, what I mean is that I cannot tell you over the telephone. I will try to send you a letter as soon as I can, but right now is not the time for that.”

Angie exhaled, a part of her still frustrated, but more at ease than before.

 

“I’m sorry I have caused you so much worry.”

“Peggy, honey, no. I’m sure what you’re doing there is important work.”

Nothing could have prepared her for how small and Peggy’s fragile voice was going to make her feel. “I’ve missed you a lot.”

The sentence was simple but the raw emotion behind it was something Peggy rarely showed. 

“I’m sorry I’ve been such a poor friend to you lately.”

Angie shook her head.  
“No, you don’t have to say that.” She paused.“I want you to promise that you will never get hurt like this ever again. No mission is worth your life, you hear me? You better come home alive or else I will be very angry with you.”   
Peggy’s chuckles brought light to the otherwise dark situation. 

“I promise, Angie, I will.“ 

Angie wasn’t completely convinced of Peggy’s promise.

“I know you’re stubborn Peggy. I like that about you, and I get the feeling you’re going to try to be up and walking as soon as possible, but please, if not for you, then for me, take care of yourself!”

Peggy’s heart swelled with love.   
How had she ever gotten so lucky to have a person like Angie in her life?

 

* * *

 

A week after the phone call, Angie was contacted by Peggy again. A small, unassuming letter had been sent to her. It was adressed to a made up person she knew was the legal owner of the mansion. What she recognised to be the initials of one of Peggy’s aliases, R.B, was neatly written on the back.

She was exhausted after hours of rehearsing and her body felt heavy as she slumped down in the dark leather couch of the living room and carefully pried open the letter.

 

> ‘Dear Angie 
> 
> In this letter I am going to try to explain some of the things that have been going on. The situation here has been rather dire, and in all honestly it has been unbelievable. One issue is a group of very bad men, run by an even worse woman. We are trying to stop them from accessing a weapon 
> 
>  
> 
> The unbelievable aspect of the investigation involves a dangerous substance with highly concerning properties. A scientist was badly affected by this substance, and we are working around the clock to try and save him.   
>  If that was not enough, Thompson has decided to be an absolute menace, and it looks as though once again, many of my colleagues are against me. 
> 
>  
> 
> Sousa told me Violet broke off the engagement because, apparently, he is in love with me. I feel terrible for causing this to happen. I tried to support him, but he misread the situation and attempted to kiss me. Luckily we were interrupted shortly thereafter. I do not know what to make of this. I like him, but not in that way. I can only hope this will not affect our professional relationship. 
> 
>  
> 
> Aside from that, Howard has designed a new type of camera that can be disguised as a tie pin. I’ve included a picture taken with it on the back of this letter, I think you’ll like it. 
> 
> I really miss you.   
>  Love, Peggy Carter’

 

Angie turned the letter, and laughed at the sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> peggy/bernard is the nr 1 ship in this fandom you cant lie to me.


End file.
